narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Hyūga
Kaito Hyuga (日向敬人) is shinobi of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan main branch. He is at jonin level, a sensor type, and a member of the Hyuga Clan. He gained recognition for all the support he gave during the war, is regarded as one of the strongest members of his clan and is the husband of Kiyomi Yuki, father to Saki Hyuga and Hibiki Hyuga. Background Kaito is the only child of Hiroto and Ainu Hyuga. Due to his mother died from an illness, Kaito grew up with only his father, who was rather strict, and Kaito was trained in the arts of his clan gaining amazing chakra control. When visiting his cousins and uncles, Kaito witnessed Neji try and harm the heiress, Hinata Hyuga, and his uncle activates Neji's curse seal. He and Hanabi were shocked at the sight. Kaito questioned the reasoning behind the strict and cruel ways of the Hyuga Clan, only to be met by a rather harsh "to protect the main branch" from his father. Kaito then grew up in slight fear of his uncle, Hiashi Hyuga, and he was slightly scared of what he could do to those who angered him. Kaito continued his training under Hiroto and noticed that the training was becoming harsher and harder every day. Because of this, Kaito grew up as a skilled Hyuga Clan member, but a rather cold one as well. Hiroto took notice of how his son was becoming colder and colder every day, and decided to soften the training, but did not make it any easier than the way it was for Hinata and Hiashi. Kaito was soon entered into the academy at Konohagakure, and he was soon drawn to Itsuki Yamanaka and Raiden Yuki's personalities, and they soon became quick friends. He also grew up with a crush on his classmate, Kiyomi Yuki. Much to his delight, he graduated and was put on a team with his crush, Kiyomi, and his best friend, Itsuki under the guidance of Kaori Senju. Personality Kaito is calm and collected. He is loyal to his friends and is usually quiet and respectful. He can get very angry when people insult or injure his comrades and see Itsuki as a brother. He also seemed to have romantic feelings towards Kiyomi and unknowingly to him, she reciprocated his feelings and later married him and had a daughter with him, Saki Hyuga. Kaito's love for Kiyomi progressed as the series did and, soon enough, his only desire was to be in Kiyomi's arms and to be in a relationship with her which he managed to hide rather well. His love for Kiyomi stretched out even further than his clansmen thought, and he ended up loving Kiyomi more than the majority of his clan, staying loyal, loving, and affectionate to her. He also held the name of Hyuga in high regard and respected his clan name greatly though he was strongly disappointed by the way that the main branch treated the cadet branch and was deeply grateful to Naruto for changing Neji's strict and cold beliefs and attitude. He also highly respects and cares for Hinata and Hanabi. When Kaito speaks, he uses proper honorifics in the right situations, and like Kiyomi and Itsuki, is willing to use his own body as a shield to protect his friends and family. He, for a while, valued his friends over family but this changed after hearing about the Hyuga Affair during the Chunin Exams from his older cousin, Neji. In Part II, he really didn't change too much but gave up his role of "peacemaker" and let Kiyomi and Itsuki freely bicker and argue as he saw it too much work to yell over them and make his teammates be quiet. However, Kaito became for playful and he loosened up a bit more, becoming more cheerful and, according to his squad, "a more troublesome young man". As an adult, he was supportive of his daughter and son and showed his wife affection and loyalty. Kaito showed he really loved his wife, children, and cousins multiple times and clearly believes ones loved ones are of more value than one's own self. Like the rest of his teammates, he is a firm believer in the Will of Fire and also like his teammates, looks up to Genma as a father who in return, cares for them like his own children. Also, as Kiyomi's husband, he enjoys teasing her and making her blush, showing how playful and mischievous he has become despite knowing what she can do with her bare hands. He also seemed to never bully or shun out Naruto Uzumaki when they were kids, but also never got too close to him. This all changed when Naruto defeated Neji. After that, Kaito greatly respected Naruto and saw him as a brother. He also greatly respects and looks out for his two best friends, Itsuki Yamanaka, and Raiden Yuki, as they do for him and each other. When Neji died, he showed much sadness and remorse. He broke down completely and started crying into Kiyomi's shoulder who was very upset and was crying too, but not as much as Kaito himself and Kiyomi was reminded of Haku's death and tried to comfort him as much as possible. Kaito later held Neji's name in high respect and became angry at anyone who spoke ill of his older cousin. He went as far as to call Neji a savior when telling his children about Neji. Kaito also seems to highly respect the beliefs of others and has been called "very tolerant boy" by his squad leader and wife on multiple occasions. Kaito has seemingly always been like his friends and peers, who feel comfortable with his opinions and is very dutiful on missions and he is confident in his abilities to the point where one could potentially call him arrogant or cocky, which sometimes can be true. Kaito is willing to put his life on the line without a second thought for what he believes in and for who he cares for as well as his village and his Hokage. According to Kiyomi and Itsuki as well as Kaori Senju, Kaito sometimes takes his responsibilities too seriously and his wife even notes on how much time he can spend away from his home and family when he is on a mission. Despite the love he shows to his wife, and disregarding the fact that he truly loves her, Kaito is frightened by Kiyomi's temper. He has even described her as aggressive, demanding, scary, and strict at times. Kaito has repeatedly told his children not to make her angry and he fears her wrath greatly and tries to do anything at all to avoid her temper completely while still showing her his love and affection and loyalty to his wife and children as well as how much he is willing to do to protect them. He also, as a father, makes sure his son doesn't act up enough to make Kiyomi angry and also makes sure he makes Kiyomi and Saki happy by visiting the grave of his father-in-law, Reiki Yuki, who, according to Kiyomi and Mizu, would care for Kaito as a son and completely support his love and affection towards Kiyomi. This makes Kaito respect Reiki even more, and he vows to make sure no one speaks anything bad about him, Neji, or Haku. All three men meant a lot to his wife and he does not want to see her upset, proving his loyalty and love for her. Another noticeable aspect about Kaito's personality when it comes to his opinion on his family is that he, unlike Shikamaru, will discipline his children, especially Hibiki, if they ever start to act up. He not only does this to teach his children a lesson but also does this to prevent Kiyomi rage from spreading to the rest of the household. Overall, most of his behavior in the house revolves around Kiyomi's temper and him trying to avoid it. His fear of his wife can serve as comic relief to those around him if they are outside of their house, and most of the time, it usually does. He even once jokingly said that Naruto can protect Hinata with his Rasengan, but he needed protection from his wife. His relationship with Kiyomi is very similar to and is clearly based on Shikamaru's with Temari. Appearance Kaito has short black hair and white eyes, with a touch of lilac in the anime, like most of his clansmen. In Part I, he wore a simple short-sleeved white kimono and gray pants as well as bandages on both his arms, cutting off at his fingers like Rock Lee. He wore the standard Konohagakure forehead protector around his neck, like his cousin Hinata Hyuga. He also wore the standard dark blue shinobi sandals. In Part II, he wore the Konoha flak jacket with a white, long-sleeved undershirt and brown pants. He also wore the same shinobi sandals and the cloth of his forehead protector changed to black and he wore it around his forehead. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, his attire did not take a major change and he instead only swapped out his undershirt for the dark, high collared one that comes with the assorted clothing of the Konoha flak jacket. In adulthood, Kaito's hair remained the same and he wore a white kimono jacket and a blue undershirt. He also wore black pants and a dark-colored choker, also he wore teal nail polish on his fingers and toes. When on duty, Kaito simply puts on the modified flak jacket of Konoha. Abilities Kaito's harsh training under Hiroto caused him to become skilled, as his father allowed little to no room for failure. After graduating and being put on a team with Kaori as his squad leader, he gained excellent chakra control, a pathway to learning much more ninjutsu. He earned praise form his clansmen and his team as well as worldwide recognition after the war for his abilities. However, Kaito's skill in ninjutsu and his clan Kekkei Genkai hides his high lack of skill in genjutsu. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess As Kaito trains under Kaori, he does little work in the first part of their training, a testament to his abilities in controlling his chakra, but is later seen doing harder exercises than his teammates, thus getting even better mastery over his chakra. Kaito's skill in chakra control could rival that of an advanced medical-nin by the time Naruto left the Hidden Leaf to train with Jiraiya. In fact, Kaito's chakra control was so advanced to the point whereby the beginning of Part II, he could seemingly use his clan's secret techniques. Kaito was also shown to be exceptionally fast and, by adulthood, his speed could rival Raiden's without the usage of his (Raiden's) Ice Release. Byakugan As a Hyuga, Kaito was born with and possessed the Byukugan, a dojutsu Kekkei Genkai that grants him a penetrative vision in a near 360 around himself. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kaito's Byakugan was so strong that he was granted pinpoint accuracy with it. Around that same time, Kaito was able to identify genjutsu and find its caster quickly. By adulthood, Kaito's Byakuygan had the ability to magnify small objects and targets. He could also use the chakra sensitivity to pick up on the slightest trace of chakra. According to Hinata, he has one of the strongest Byakugans in the Hyuga Clan. Also, his amount of skill with the Byakugan earned him the moniker "Kaito of the Famed White Eye" after the war. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Kaito is enabled to see individuals chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. By using the Gentle Fist fighting style, Kaito can attack the chakra system and cut off or constrict their chakra flow form sheer minimal contact. This allows him to attack his targets internal organs. Kaito can also is in a supplementary function. In Part I, not much was known about Kaito's skill in the Gentle Fist and other Hyuga Clan techniques, but he was seemingly very good at them by then. This was confirmed during the Chunin Selection Exams. By Part II, Kaito was very advanced in his clan's techniques and could seemingly use rather difficult ones. Because of his skill in using his clan's signature fighting style, he was able to knock out a target and maybe even kill them if he attacked one of their very vital organs hard enough, and their defenses were weak enough just with a single strike to their tenketsu. Ninjutsu Kaito was shown to be rather skilled in ninjutsu and could use many earth and lightning release techniques. Stats Trivia *The name "Kaito" (敬人) means ocean or sea. His family name, "Hyuga" (日向), means "a place in the sun" *Kaito has done one less mission than Kiyomi because his wife went on the mission to the Land of Water when a genin, thus doing an extra mission. *According to the databook(s): *Kaito's hobbies include training and sleeping *Kaito wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara *Kaito's favorite food is rice, while his least favorite is spinach and dishes such as crab and lobster *Kaito has completed 43 official missions in total: 14-D-Rank 9 C-Rank 13 B-Rank 7 A-Rank 0S-Rank *Kaito's favorite word is "courage" Quotes *(To Hiroto, during the Chunin Exams, regarding Kiyomi) "Father, I've always loved her, but she loves him. I doubt I'll end up with her, but I'm willing to do anything to protect her. I just want her to be safe and happy." '' *(To Neji) ''"Neji, you won't die! Medical-nin will save you, Kiyomi, Sakura, and Ino will save you, they will save you! You will not die! Do you not know how much you mean to me, Hinata, Hanabi, and all our friends?! Please, you're a genius, a savior, and prodigy...You're too valuable to lose, please don't die? Neji, Neji!" '' *(His confession to Kiyomi) ''"You know, Kiyomi, you've always seemed to love Itsuki, now you really don't seem to have a crush or infatuation with anyone, but, I just want you to know that I'll protect you no matter what. I'll give up my life for you because that's how much you mean to me, Kiyomi. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. (Later)'' I'll never hurt you, or make you cry. I won't lie either. I'm just happy you're with me. Now, nothing else matters at all." '' *(To Hibiki) "Hibiki, please! Don't make your mother mad, her temper is certainly not fun to deal with. Now hurry up and get ready, before Kiyomi gets here and gets angry seeing what you've caused. Honestly, her temper is probably worse than Tsunade's and Sakura's, Temari's got a run for her money. She's just as strict and blunt as Temari, at least. And our marriage wasn't forced, silly, it was out of love and affection that I proposed to her. If she hears, the first thing Kiyomi will say will probably be 'Kaito! How'd you let this happen?!'. Jeez, Naruto can protect Hinata with the Rasengan, but I need protection from Kiyomi." Category:DRAFT